No matter the costs
by Nejko
Summary: During the war, Naruto gave all he had. Now it was time for Sakura to do the same, no matter what the costs will be. But will Naruto really let her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

That was it. The war was over, the Juubi defeated, the shinobi world rescued.

Naruto did it again. He had rescued them all. This time not only Konoha but the whole world. Nobody could be against him becoming Hokage now, he would be respected throughout the nations and he would be able to create a time of peace between them. Most likely, it would go on as long as he was the head of the village and even beyond.

Sasuke had returned. At the most critical point of the battle, he appeared and proclaimed his intentions to become Hokage. He said he wanted to protect Konoha, the village his brother gave his life for and even part of his death. Eventually though he acknowledged that Naruto, stubborn as he was, always got his way and agreed to give up the title of the Kage. In return, Naruto had promised to change the village so it would be a better place.

Together, they fought against the Juubi, as if they had never been apart. Sasuke might have always declared his hatred for Naruto, but in the end he thought of him as a brother, the same way Naruto did. He would probably never say it out loud, but he would have never been able to kill his best friend. Once, it made him sick that he couldn't. He thought he was weak, weaker than Itachi and in with all his thoughts fixated on revenge, that was the last thing he wanted to be. Now, it made him strangely proud; valuing his friends just like his brother valued his village. So much had changed.

In the end, Obito Uchiha chose to end his life himself. Naruto convinced him that he had the wrong ideals, fought for the wrong things and with his last breath, the Uchiha destroyed the demon inside him and died in a giant explosion. Luckily, no one was around. The other shinobi were far away, held back by a barrier. Still, they did everything they could to help Sasuke and Naruto.

The two of them were not so lucky. They were hit with full force. Obito tried to convince them to go but Naruto refused, saying no one should die alone. Sasuke stayed too, cursing Naruto all the while. Now, they were lying on the floor, on the verge of death.

It was dusk now, the sun slowly setting and their surroundings finally lacking the sound of battle and death. It was almost peaceful now. Shinobi were ecstatic that the war was over and were happy to return home.

Sakura was the first to arrive at their side, ordering the others to go back, in case the enemy was still somewhere and not entirely gone. It still wasn't clear what _exactly _happened, after all. They should take care of the other injured and she would heal her team-mates. Feeling her determination, no one disobeyed.

Seeing her two most precious people lying on the dirty ground broke Sakura's heart. She could not stand the though of them dying. Especially Naruto, cheerful Naruto who was just so _alive _all the time . He had always been there for her, protected her, _loved her_, even though she did nothing to deserve such affection. So many times, he had saved her life and now it was time for her to do the same for him.

"_No matter the costs."_ She thought to herself.

Sasuke was different. He had tried to kill her. She still wasn't too sure what to think about that but she liked to believe that, just as with Naruto, he either wouldn't have been able to do it or he would have been plagued by guilt. She didn't love him anymore, not like she used to. The only love she felt for him, was the kind she would feel for a family member. So she would help him, because that's what family does for each other.

Besides, Naruto needed Sasuke and even for him it would be hard to forgive her, if she let Sasuke die. They both deserved to live, they had so much to look forward to and together, they would create a peaceful and happy future. That she was sure of.

"_Even without me, they will be fine" _She reassured herself as she ran to their side. She had planned for this case and for it to work, she needed to be alone. Her friends would probably try to stop her, if they knew what she was doing. She just hoped Naruto would be able to forgive her.

Surprisingly, by the time she arrived at their side Sasuke was awake. First she checked on Naruto. "_No pulse. He is already dead." _ Even though she had predicted that, it still ripped her heart in little pieces. She managed to tear away from him and turned to Sasuke, silently healing him. Normally, she would have just healed him enough to survive, but the chakra she had saved up the last three years made it possible to heal him fully. He would need his strength soon.

"What about the dobe?" Sasuke's voice was hoarse and barely a whisper. "He will be fine, your injuries are worse." She lied. She couldn't risk her plan to be found out. Not until it was to late for them to stop her. "Now don't speak anymore until I am done healing you. It'll go faster that way." She said with a tiny smile.

When she was done she made her way to Naruto. He was so pale. For most other people, he would be beyond help. Even if someone knew the way to revive him, the price would be too high. But she just couldn't let him die or rather, stay dead. "_He would never agree to this"_ she thought as she knelt down by his side. _"I guess I was lucky that Chiyo-baa-sama used this technique to heal me. She probably thought I wouldn't learn it that fast and much less want to use it."_But Naruto was worth it. And he would be fine without her, she assured herself again, as long as he had Sasuke and the rest of the village. Slowly but steadily, she pushed her own life force into the dead body beneath her.

Sasuke was now sitting and watching her intensely. If he had enough chakra to use his sharingan, he would probably be able to tell what she was doing. But he didn't and she as thankful for that. Still, she had to talk to him, even at risk that he would figure her out her plan. She wouldn't be able to watch Naruto open his eyes, his warm eyes that after Sasuke left, slowly began to make her heart flutter. Now, everytime he smiled at her, she had to suppress her blush. She would never hear him call her again. She knew he tried to hide it but he always sounded so loving when he called her name. She regretted reacting so violent all the time, but it was the only way she could stop herself from jumping into his arms. Naruto had to focus on Sasuke first, he was more important then and she didn't want to distract Naruto. She had hoped she could confess again after the war ended but that was impossible now.

"_Maybe it is better that way. Maybe I wouldn't be able to go through with it if I saw him look at me once more." _she thought and then addressed the Uchiha sitting a few feet away. "Sasuke-kun, when Naruto wakes up can you tell him something from me?" He looked at her and said: "Hn. Do it yourself. The war is over, you have plenty of time." _"No I don't." _She had to fight the tears back that threatened to escape her eyes. _"I will not cry." _Sakura told herself firmly _"I have cried enough." _She could feel herself getting weaker. She had to hurry. "Well you see, it takes a lot of effort to heal him. I won't be able to say much afterwards and I want him to know this immediately." She looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes "So please?"

Sasuke found her actions weird, they made little sense to him. First, she chose to heal him before Naruto and now she sounded so sad as if she was dying. Still he agreed. Sakura's eyed lit up for a moment. She would be able to convey her last message.

"When he wakes up, you have to tell him that I'm proud of him and that he will be a great Hokage. Tell him that I am grateful for all the times he protected me and that I know he will do the same for the entire village." Sasuke slowly began to understand. It sounded like the last words of a dying person. Just what on earth was she doing? He wanted to interject but she didn't let him.

"And tell him that I hope hell will forgive me for what I've done but that he doesn't have to. I know It's cruel what I'm doing but I won't regret it. And tell him that I didn't lie in Iron country, even if said it for the wrong reasons. And please, please tell him that it's okay to be sad but that he has to move on." Tears sparkled in her eyes, reflected by the setting sun. All of their surroundings were coated in a gentle orange light and it felt so much like Naruto to her, as if he was awake and comforting her.

"Sakura, what are you really doing?" Sasuke finally asked as she finished. She didn't answer him, just smiled. It was heartbreaking and beautiful at the same time and even Sasuke, who tried so long to suppress his emotions couldn't help but feel sad at the sight. He wanted her explain and was ready to demand just that, when the he saw several people close in around them. The fifth Hokage being one of them. She immediately rushed to Sakura.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" She had felt her chakra waning rapidly and was concerned. A crowd had assembled around them but she only notice her student and Naruto who laid on the ground, Sakura's hands pressed to his chest. Then it hit her. How could she have missed this? Naruto was dead. Just like Dan and Nowaki had died and she could just watch as they passed on.

But Sakura was doing _something_ to Naruto which seemed to fill him with new life. Though at the same time, Sakura was becoming paler and her breath shallower. Realizing what exactly was happening, she was momentarily too shocked to do anything but then she knelt down beside her apprentice and tried to pry her hands away from Naruto. She didn't succeed, Sakura was still strong, even when she was dying.

"_It's too late for them to stop me. I made it. Forgive me, Naruto. I love you. So much, you could never imagine it. I wish I could have shown you that in happier circumstances but as long as you live on, I will be fine. Be happy, you deserve it." _Sakura could feel her heart slowing and black clouded her eyes. With her last strength she could muster she spoke for a last time, her voice tiny and scratchy.

"I'm sorry, Shishou, but you will be fine. You all will. Sasuke, take care of Naruto. He needs you. Don't you dare to leave him again." Her breathing stopped and she collapsed on top of Naruto, her last and true love. And for a second before everything became nothing, she heard his heart beating in his chest and felt happy.

"_Naruto..."_

* * *

The surrounding shinobi could only stare. A few, those who had witnessed the same thing happening to the Kazekage, knew exactly what was going on. The rest could feel it too. A last sacrifice in this war was made to rescue their hero, the one who had saved them all.

Slowly, Naruto could feel his consciousness return. He felt a warm and gentle energy run through him. Then he felt her. Lying on top of him was Sakura-chan, his sweet and only Sakura-chan. He would recognise her instantly and everywhere. She had saved him from the dark he was floating in. Really, she was so strong, but even if Sakura were the strongest shinobi in the world. He would still protect her. She meant so much to him and he never stopped hoping that one day, he could be important to her too. Not just as a team-mate, but as something more. Maybe they would have the chance, now that the war was over. Though she must be pretty exhausted to lie so still. She deserved to rest for a moment. When he woke up he would confess his feelings for her. Seriously this time, so she had to be honest with him. He put his hand on her head and opened his eyes.

He looked at the crowd surrounding him, expecting to see the happy faces of all his loved ones but only found sad ones. Then he felt it. Something was wrong. Sakura felt so cold and she hadn't moved at all. Surely she was only sleeping, right? Weakly he tried to wake her up. Gently running his fingers through her hair and then shaking her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan...?"

* * *

**AN: **So this was my first (finished) attempt to write fanfiction. Normally, I don't like sad stories but this idea just came to my head and refused to leave.

If someone actually reads this: I would love to hear your opinion, be it good or bad. I am trying to figure out if I should continue writing, so please help me? :)


	2. Chapter 2:No matter how long

Chapter 2: No matter how long

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Konoha and it's citizens. The air was filled with the scent of spring and cherry blossoms were waving in a warm breeze. The village had long been restored and was now even more beautiful than in it's most powerful days. Peace was the cause. Of course, being shinobi meant to live because conflict existed but together, the five Kages had managed to avoid anything that threatened to bring war once again. A few petty disagreements were all that happened nowadays.

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage monument, looking down to his beloved village. Shortly after the last war, Tsunade had retired from her position. She said it was simply too much paperwork and Naruto should just see how he would deal with that. The truth was, Naruto knew she actually wanted to distract him. Not that he didn't deserve the title of Hokage, but if Sakura hadn't died, she would have waited a few years longer to make sure he could handle it. But that was the way she tried to comfort him; by giving him the position he always wanted.

And he really loved being Hokage. Nevermind the paperwork, it was wonderfully fulfilling and the last ten years he was surrounded by happiness. But something essential was missing. _Sakura-chan._ Even a decade after she died, giving her life in exchange for his, he couldn't stop to miss her. Her smile, her voice,the gentle feeling of her healing chakra. Hell, he even missed her beating him up!

After she had died, lying cold on his chest his heart had briefly given out again. It just couldn't be. He was supposed to protect her, to keep her from harm so that she would bring happiness to him, even if he could only watch her from afar. Her last words, spoken through a sad Sasuke, made him feel so confused. _She loved him. She had wanted to be with him. She protected him. She left him. _Darkness had fallen over him, veiled all coherent thoughts as he was stuck between undying love for his precious Sakura-chan and anger. He wanted to be angry at her that she left him. He would rather be dead than live without her.

But he wouldn't, he decided quickly. He had seen dead people reviving, standing up with new life as if nothing had happened. Well, he thought, if Nagato could do it, then he could too. No matter how long, he would not give up. Even if he had to search forever, he would not stop until he could see her again. He knew he was being selfish. What if she didn't want to live again? What if she was content being dead?

But that didn't matter to him. Pushing his doubt aside he firmly believed that she would be happy to be with him. He just had to find a way to keep her body from decaying. Almost instantly, the solution to his problem came in form of a sand-nin, who offered him to preserve her condition. Now, Sakura's body was lying in a chamber in the Hokage tower inside a class coffin, looking as if she was just sleeping and waking up any moment.

He had expected that people would try to convince him to let her go and a few had. But mostly, they believed in him. If anyone could do it it was him, they had reassured him. Happiness came over him as he thought of his friends. They would be glad to have her back. Though she would need time to adjust. A decade had passed, people were older, things had changed. Everything had changed, despite his love for Sakura. _"That will never change." _he thought as he made his way to the room where she was lying.

Finally, he had found a way. The perfect method. She would life, just like she used to and the only things required were a large amount if chakra and a part of her life force, that he could still feel inside of him, comforting and strong, just like her. She would be so much younger than him but he couldn't find himself to care. Nevertheless, they would be happy. What could a few years of age difference do to them if their love had survived death itself?

He made his way to her room and transported himself and her coffin into a clearing between what seemed like hundreds of cherry blossoms. Flowers were blooming in the long grass and the whole scenery radiated life. That was the place he wanted to conquer death in. The place he wanted her to wake up. He was standing over her now, forming the hand seals he had perfected just this morning. And then he felt it. An enormous amount of chakra being sucked out of him and with it Sakura's life force.

Then it was over. And nothing happened.

* * *

Sakura was surrounded by darkness. _"What is happening?" _She knew she had forgotten something but she couldn't care about that. Something, or rather someone, was calling her. She didn't understand what he was saying but she knew this voice. It was deeper than before, richer and so tender and loving that it could only belong to one person. _"Naruto!"_

She snapped her eyes open and they immediately locked with familiar blue ones that were filled with tears. "_Are those tears of joy or is he sad?" _she wondered. But they could only be happy ones, judging by the bright grin on his face. "Naruto?" she whispered, her voice just a whisper as if she hadn't used it in a very long time. Just what was happening? Were they both dead after all? Could they be together in their afterlife? But everything seemed so real around her and something told her that it was indeed the realm of the living, she had been permitted to stay in again.

All of her thoughts were stopped when she was gently brought into a sitting position and embraced by unbelievable warmth.

* * *

She was back, she was really back and alive. He could feel it, the life running through her, still weak but growing stronger by the second. She still felt cold in his arms but slowly she was warming up. He felt weak arm circle around his waist in an attempt to hug him back, but she was still to weak to put any pressure into it. She was so weak and vulnerable right now, but she would grow strong again, just like she used to be.

"I missed you so much, Sakura-chan" Naruto's voice was shaky and he couldn't hold back the tears. But that was alright, since she was finally alive again. "What happened?" Sakura asked a little stronger already. "You were dead, Sakura-chan. But I brought you back to life. I had to, I could never live without you." Sakura was shocked. He brought her back to life? But It figured, it wasn't the first time, after all. But how long would she stay alive? She couldn't risk to loose Naruto again, without saying how she really felt. So she finally voiced what she had kept to herself far too long.

"I love you, Naruto. I really, really love you. And I want to spend the rest of my time with you" she was crying now too, relieved that she had said it and felt so, so happy.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan, I always did. And I will never let you go again." He looked at her for a moment and then he kissed her. It was a light kiss, gentle. He was still being mindful of her weakness but it was alright for now. They had time now.

Sakura was shocked for a second. She felt her heart pound with life and her chest tightened. She loved him so much. Almost shyly, she answer his kiss and felt herself melt against him. She lost all track of time and when they pulled apart, Naruto rested his forehead against hers and smiled at her. She definitely could get used to this. She felt so loved and the way he looked at her, as if she was the only thing he saw, made her eyes tear up again. She hugged him again, resting her head on his shoulder, simply enjoying the proximity.

She knew it then. Everything would be fine. She noticed that he was definitely older by a few years now but she really didn't care. All she wanted was being with him, no matter the circumstances.

He picked her up then, one arm at her shoulders, the other securely on her thighs. She still looked exhausted and he wanted her to rest. He could use some sleep, too. The last month had been nearly sleepless, as he felt himself getting closer to his goal. Slowly, he walked between the trees and everything around them seemed to share their happiness, sparkling in the sun light.

"How long?" Sakura asked after a while. "Ten years." came the short answer. "Hmmm" was all she could muster in response. She was so tired, but she didn't want him to leave even for a second. She finally had him after all. "Where are we going?" she asked, trying to say awake. "To our home, you have to sleep." Naruto said, planting a kiss on her temple. "Our home?" she tried to sound sceptical,though in reality she was happy, but only managed to sound very sleepy. "Yes, of course our home. I will never let you go again, so we have to life together." he grinned. Clearly, she didn't have a say in that matter. So she just smiled and said, "Your still an idiot, but I love you."

Smiling, Naruto continued to carry her towards the village. They were finally together and he felt complete again. As Sakura finally lost her fight against sleep, she felt just the same.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." He whispered and walked on.

* * *

**AN:** So after a few people said the last chapter couldn't really be the end I began thinking. I fully intended to leave the end that way but then I wondered if Naruto really would just let Sakura die for him. I don't really think so and there it is, true ending for this story.

I would be very happy if you could give me feedback on my writing.

So anyway, thank you for reading. :)


End file.
